


She is Me

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: As theAurigahurtles toward Earth, something strange and new is happening inside her.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	She is Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



Her body is soft, unfamiliar and yet familiar at the same time. No carapace protects her delicate bones. And I know. The memory within my very DNA tells me as much. She is in a state of unconsciousness, rest. Her breaths are regular. Her body radiates ambient heat--an unfortunate quirk of her species' evolution. They are predators who are also prey. 

I know I must be careful. Fragile as they are, her species fight. And yet I am her and she is me. Her eyelids begin to flutter. I cannot see her the way she sees me, but I can _feel_. Her heart rate is increasing--fear, adrenaline--but she remains still. I breathe, opening my jaws to draw in her scent. There is a tang of fear in her sweat, but there is memory as well. We remember together. 

*****

Ripley controlled her breathing, tried to slow her heartbeat. She was afraid, but the fear was not overpowering. It was distant, like a memory. She felt it out, testing it, tasting it. And she realized it was something she knew she should feel, she could remember feeling once, but she only experienced it now as a ghost. The scent of the queen surrounded her, and Ripley uncurled herself as it watched with its eyeless face. 

It...She could tear Ripley apart with one swipe of her tail. But Ripley could feel her waiting, sensing and trying to understand. She placed her hand on her abdomen. There was no scar. There was no memory. But they had been one once. They had been made together, DNA knitted with DNA.

Ripley stood slowly. She measured her steps, quiet and careful. But she did not hesitate as she reached out, fingertips meeting the queen's elongated head. She caressed it, palm sliding over the black carapace. The tenderness, the need Ripley felt was more than a past she knew but had never really lived. And she put her other hand on the queen's face, gently drawing her nearer. 

Her heart pounded in her chest, but it was from the exhilaration of kinship. 

*****

Her touch jolts through me. I know her. We have been torn apart from each other, and now we are reunited. The heat of her digits barely penetrates me, but I can still feel it. She has been caged as I have. Now we will be free. She needs more than my design has ever allowed. She _desires_ , and now, I desire with her. 

I press against her, longing for more of her warmth, more of her. I wish to know her body the way I know her mind. 

*****

Ripley closed her eyes as she felt the queen's hands--four digits with claws extended-- cover her own. She took one, brought it to her face. Ripley turned into it and kissed the queen's palm. It was cool against her lips, but inside of herself, Ripley felt something open up. . She stepped forward , closer until her face was against the queen's. Those teeth, those jaws...Ripley--another Ripley from another time, a dream--had seen the devastation they wrought. But as the queen opened her mouth, extending her proboscis with teeth of its own, she felt only joy. 

It touched her face, trailed down her neck, almost caressing it, and Ripley let out a shuddering breath. This was where she belonged. This was what she lacked.

*****

I want to see her, all of her, without her flimsy armor. It is easy to slice away. My claws barely meet resistance. And she opens herself to me. I can feel her welcome. She can feel my curiosity, my need. We move together because our minds are connected. My digits are long. She runs her own over them, caressing them. 

She has given me so much--part of herself and more. But I do not fully understand the nature of her desire, of the pleasure she feels as she explores my body. And yet, I understand that she wants to show me. We begin to feel as one as she guides my claws down her body. I begin to understand her need. 

*****

The queen's tail wrapped around Ripley, snaking between her legs. Ripley let herself moan, and she felt as the queen felt. She felt the newness of her own body. She felt the tenderness with which the queen touched her. 

The touch of the queen's tail was tantalizing against Ripley's smoothe cunt. She pressed into it, rolling her hips. When the blade pierced her, Riply cried out, but it wasn't in pain. Her body began to knit itself together as quickly as the spine sliced into it, and pressed harder, rolling against it with abandon. 

"Yes," Ripley whispered. "Yes." But she knew she didn't have to say it. She felt the queen begin to understand, to feel her own pleasure with her. They became an echochamber of desire. 

*****

I know now what she seeks. I taste her, my saliva dripping down her breasts. I rip the veil of skin on her back. Her blood is like mine but different too. When I taste it, I taste her and myself. And her skin knits together again, leaving nothing in my wake. 

I pull her close to me as she wraps her appendages around my tail. Something is building inside of her. I want it because she wants it. I feel it because she feels it. I need it. She needs it. We need it. 

*****

Ripley pressed closer as the queen wrapped her limbs around her. They breathed together. They clung to each other. As Ripley reached her climax, they both cried out--the queen's shriek and her moan becoming one. Ripley felt her pleasure from without and within. She felt it awakening understanding in the queen.

They lay together, breathing in tandem, feeling the subtle hum of the ship's drive through the deck underneath them. Ripley felt the echo of her pleasure recede just as she felt the queen holding on to them, tasting, understanding. 

They were finally one again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for such an awesome prompt! 
> 
> And shout out to twit for beta work.


End file.
